The Middle Kingdom
The Kingdom of the Middlites is a consitutional monarchy on the continent of Casoria. Ruled over by the Velentz Royal Family since its creation in 3227 when the Casorian Empress Joanna II declared that for their undying loyalty throughout the agest hey had earned the right to independence. This was done however to avoid civil conflict. History In the year 3227 the Imperial Senate gathered for the New Year session, Lord-Lieutenant of the Middle Constituencies Philip Velentz, Duke of Belslough rose to the speakers chair and declared before the Casorian establishment that his people wanted indepence, however he stressed that this was not an insult towards the Empress' government. The event was seen by most as treason but the recently crowned Joanna II was idealistic and naive in the art of ruling. She consented to allowing Philip Velentz to create an independent constitutional state within Casoria if the people he spoke for truly wished it. A referendum, the first fo its kind, was held and just as 3227 came to a close Royal Assent was granted and The Middle Kingdom was born. Nearly two hundred and fifty years on the strong relationship between the Kingdom and Empire has remained and both monarchies see themselves as undying allies. The freedom of democracy allowed the Middle Kingdom to educate its citizens fairly, this grealty improved commcerce as the popualtions' knowledge of the world around them grew. While the Empire was the symbol of dynastic power, the Middle Kingdom became a bastion of artists and culture. Belslough is renowned as the artistic capital of the world. Government The Middlite Government is a consitutional monarchy with the King as the Head of State, the Prime Minister as the Head of Government and a Parliament consisting of two organizations, the Noble's Chamber and the People's Hall. The Nobles Chamber contains all those who have been granted peerages by the government and help advise on matters of state and monarchy while the People's Hall are elected to their seats by the people of their constituencies. They organize and run the government under the Prime Minister. Both these bodies must approve legislation before it is presented to the Monarch for royal assent, this in itself can be vetoed by the monarch but doing so would surely result in their downfall. Current Cabinet - Robson Government Velentz Royal Succession *If Princess Holly were to die childless the throne would then pass along King Petre's sister's line, the current Imperial Family of the Casorian Empire. **Were Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph to inherit the crown of the Middle Kingdom he would have to abdicate his Imperial throne or pass the Middlite crown to the next in line. Geography The Middle Kingdom is made up of 13 Counties and 6 Regions. Culture Notes Etymology Even though a simple name, the Middle Kingdom is named such due to the fact that when it was granted independence it was literally in the middle of the Empire. With the Casorian Empire to the north and the Southern Territories below. Even though this is no longer so the 'Middlites' are content with their name. Category:Casorian Country Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Democracy